


Belgium, November 1918

by Littlelionman15



Category: Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 10:01:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11228658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlelionman15/pseuds/Littlelionman15
Summary: A beautiful scene from the movie, told from my perspective.





	Belgium, November 1918

**_Belgium, November 1918_**  
  
  
It was the depth of her razor sharp, curious and warm hazel eyes that made his heart pound every time he’d see Diana Prince’s eyes. They were unlike any pair of eyes he’s ever seen – and him being a soldier, traveling from America all the way to the foggy streets of London, he sure had seen many of them. None were as deep, beautiful and filled with the desire to explore the world, like hers. 

There's been something about Steve Trevor's hair that made a warm feel appear around Diana's strong heart. Maybe it was the way his side-swept bangs played on the wind, or just the way they fell over his forehead. There was something magical about it, and she knew it.

> It was the night after they crossed the battlefield, and hours after they had been welcomed into the city they had set free of war, when the first snowflakes got tangled into Diana’s chocolate brown hair, and into the rough edges of Steve’s caramel colored bangs, as the two danced to a slow song. Tonight was the first time she had ever seen snow. It was beautiful – the snowflakes were looking like tiny crystals entangled into each other, each different, and each prettier than the previous, as they slowly covered the dark skies above them. It was exactly this moment that Diana knew she would begin to love the world she had found herself in.  
>  Steve’s warm hands on her hips. 
> 
> * * *
> 
> The sound of wood cracking in the fire next to them.  
>  The first snow she had ever seen.  
>  The peace, happiness and laughter of the people along them.  
>  _Maybe this new world won't be as bad after all_ , she thought to herself, as the two of them danced away into the darkness of the snowy November night. 


End file.
